1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to a system and method for generating user profiles for human resources. In particular, the specification relates to generating an index of media and using the index to generate user profiles for human resources.
2. Description of the Background Art
Human resource systems contain information on employee skills. These are often created at the time of hiring based on an employee's resume. The employee skills are rarely updated as employees learn new skills and take on new job roles, rendering human resource systems information stale. As a result, users receive inaccurate results when searching for an employee with a certain skillset.
To alleviate this problem, employees are sometimes incentivized to update their skills and roles information. Because this is done manually, employees often ignore the request and let their list of skills languish.
In other circumstances, employee profiles can be automatically updated by project management-related information. In such a scenario, a project management tool is used to monitor the progress of a project. Whenever an event is completed, it is directly cascaded into the human resources systems information. However, these systems have poor semantic content that fail to describe the set of skills acquired by the employee.